


Mother and Son

by CrystalNavy



Series: Halls of Mandos [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The love of a mother is absolute.





	Mother and Son

The other Elven spirits kept their distance from the bright light.

The Lord of Mandos approached, regal and unrelenting, as the crowd of his charges dispersed to let him pass. He reached into the inferno without fear. The pain radiated from the inside, and were he a lesser spirit, it would have brought him to his knees. Even so, he was Mandos, Lord of the Dead, and dead received healing in his house.

He turned his head to one of his Maiar.

"Tell Aule and my sister that their presence is needed here." he said brusquely 

The Maia bowed and vanished, only to return shortly, with Aule and Nienna accompanying him.

"Why have you called us here?" Aule requested

"I think you would be more capable of soothing his spirit than I could." Namo admitted "He was your student, after all."

"Aule would." Nienna smiled "And I know someone else who would, too."

Then Namo and Nienna vanished, leaving Aule alone with his former student.

"Feanaro." Aule whispered, gently "What ails you?"

"It is my fault....." Feanaro replied in a small voice "I doomed them all with my selfishness. I wish I could take it all back."

"Some things are not easily taken back." Aule said "But from the darkness, light may yet emerge."

They were interrupted by Nienna's return. An elf was by her side, and she had a body.

"Go." Nienna nodded to her

She made her way over to Feanaro, who moved closer, longing for her touch.

"I forgive you." she ran her slender fingers across the fire "But you need to forgive yourself."

Then she wrapped herself around the fire, containing it within her body.

"Mother......" the Spirit of Fire whispered "I....."

"Shhhhh......" Miriel whispered "This is no time for words, only feelings. I love you still. I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

And they let go, relying on one another for comfort.


End file.
